Ferret Under the Moon
by chikkychoo
Summary: Based around Half Blood Prince. Draco has gotten tense and only Luna realised it. So she tries to help.


**A/N: My first Fanfic so please go easy. And if I get at least one review I'll continue the story if you like. Just Review! Oh and warning some bits maybe described from the movies. I do that a lot :)**

Luna was known as a nice girl, but a bit kooky. Ok, not a bit but a full on kooky to the stereotypical people such as oh, I don't know Slytherins. Four in particular would always annoy the crap out of her, but the thing was she never really showed the frustration they all gave her. The dark short haired girl and the silvery blonde haired snooty boy were the worst out of the whole lot of them. Only this time, during their 6th year well about to be their 6th year, Pansy was going solo on the train ride; as soon as Luna handed out The Quibbler to everybody she sat back down in the compartment where her things were. Only to be interrupted in her meditation by Pansy.

"What are you doing Looney?" Pansy spoke from the sliding door, leaning on its maroon wooden side, pushing her brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh, hello Pansy, I see your hair has grown longer. I think it looks nice on you, does Draco like it?" Luna tried to push Pansy's buttons with the soft, innocent voice she always puts on. In reply she got a scoff and a loud bang as Pansy left her alone with a hard slide and a last minute whisper.

_Weirdo_

Luna giggled and went back to her meditation. It was about 20 minutes before dark smoke covered the entire carriage heading towards Hogwarts. As usual, Luna remained quiet and calm, pretending to not notice the smoke, but managing to slip her spectacles to check for anything.

"Hmm, that was peculiar. Perhaps I need to check with Harry, see if he's knows anything." She got up off the seat and walked a couple of compartments back to where Ron and Hermione still sat with worried expressions on their faces. Luna slid the door open and put on her small smile on her face and pushed her spectacles onto her forehead.

"Have you seen Harry?" She asked with the soft voice of hers.

"Uh, he left a few minutes ago. What do you want with him?" Hermione's voice was slightly suspicious for a second but immediately dropped like she was embarrassed at even thinking the worst.

"Oh, well thank you, Hermione." She nodded her head, earning the same from Hermione and Ron and then slid the door closed again. Luna backed away from the door, returned back to her cabin for the extra Quibbler copies and pulled her spectacles down on her nose again. Moving towards the open area where everybody else was, Luna's blue eyes captured Draco's silver ones. She moved towards Draco, Pansy and Blaise's table a copy of the magazine in her hand.

"Quibbler?" she asked, looking at Draco behind her spectacles. There was a dark cloud hovering over his head, a very dark cloud. Luna kept staring at it, her mind reeling with options as to why Draco Malfoy had a large dark cloud hanging above his head; as usual Luna's curiosity took over her.

"My apologies Draco, but there is a large storm cloud hovering above your head. Are you alright?" her voice light and soft and hinting a slight worry.

"None of your business, Looney!" he spat back at her and then rested his head against the window leaving Blaise and Pansy to glower at Luna. Luna pushed her spectacles on top of her head again and kept looking at him. She smiled to Pansy and Blaise then left with not another word. She moved back to her compartment, unaware of the last look Draco gave her until she looked back to where he sat, his eyes quickly moving away from her face and to the expanded country side.

"Poor Draco..." She whispered before entering her cabin. Another thought of the storm cloud came to her mind. Was there a _snake_ in the storm cloud? She shook the thought out of her head and settled the Quibblers on the seat opposite her before entering her meditation in a room all to herself.

Draco stepped out of the train, carrying his briefcase with all his stuff in it, before getting hit in the shoulder by Luna accidentally.

"Watch it, Looney!" Once again he spat at her, glaring into those silvery blue eyes. For a second he was spellbound by them. That was until she pulled her spectacles down and smiled slightly at him.

"Oh, hello again Draco, have you seen Harry? They're missing his luggage at the gate." She asked, staring at the storm cloud above his head again, it was so big, and she swore that she saw the snake again... Slowly slithering around his head, whispering the word _dangerous_ to her.

"I think he's still on the train..." Draco muttered under his nervous breath and shook his head. _Why would I tell her? Why would you do that you stupid git?_

"Thank you, Draco. Oh, and sorry for the last conversation. It was none of my business, see you at Hogwarts then." She smiled behind the colourful spectacles then walked off to the train's door. Draco looked at the place she stood; his mind blank, then he snapped out of his trance-like state and walked away clutching the briefcase harder in his hand. He managed to get to the gate and decided to start checking for his luggage, completely putting back on the rude gesture. Snape came over with his usual scary self and his boring but deep voice that would always hold onto a word a little more.

"_Draco? I will be watching over you this year. Let's get your bags yes?_" He said his eyebrow arched on the last word, making Draco slightly jump. "I don't need to be watched." He said his voice straight down flat and stubborn. As Draco was moving towards the pile of bags Snape stopped him dead flat, blocking Draco off with his arm.

"_Trust me_,_ you will this year_." He said again in his long moan. Draco came up with a rude thought and almost snickered in front of the Potions Professor before cutting himself off and moved towards the bags.

Luna and Harry came through the door, Luna with her small smile and Harry with a broken nose. Draco looked up for a quick second to see Luna holding her wand at Harry's nose and then whip it back into place, a loud crack escaping it. Draco snickered but stopped and began to yell and complain about the bags at Filch. When Snape fixed it all for Draco they both walked away, Draco in his snotty nose walk, and Snape in his graceful walk, his robes making it look like he was hovering an inch off the ground. But before Draco had time to leave, he looked back at Luna, her voice entered his mind and he accepted it for as long as possible. Which were only a few seconds, Luna's voice and face were the last things of her he had contact with, even though they were short.

**Alrighty, Please Please Please Review and I will... Write more chapters and send you internet candy and hugs! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
